A Different Day In The SAS
by Lightning And Blossoms
Summary: "I'll make a deal with you; you shut your mouth and I'll stir shit up with one of the other soldiers in our unit... tomorrow. Or today... You get me?" Eagle didn't wait for Alex to reply, instead just figured Alex would immediately agree, and said, "Now scram, kid."
1. Chapter 1

The teenager had his eyes closed but he wasn't asleep. He hadn't slept well in the past 3 nights and it seemed as if it was slowly catching up him. He's only going to be lying in that endurably dirty and slightly uncomfortable bed for the next 6 more nights.

The blond would never admit it to anyone in the SAS camp, but he had trouble sleeping because he was tense. His mind wouldn't let him go to sleep. He had one good night sleep and had received one nightmare upon staying in the camp. None of his unit had been awake when he jolted out of his sleep panting and sweating.

Alex Rider didn't really want to sleep that night, content with just laying his bed and thinking. Occasionally he'd look outside the window of the cabin. The blond had accomplished some training that day, but to Alex, it wasn't as hard as some of the other tasks he had to complete at the camp before.

As the 14-year-old was listening to the nature outside, he stiffened when he heard another bed in the room creak. Alex instinctively started breathing more softly and slowly. He waited patiently and impatiently for any sign to show that someone was awake. Someone could've just easily moved over on the bed, Alex figured. Though the teenager couldn't get the persistent feeling in the pit of his stomach that the sound that had echoed was too jerky to provide evidence to someone just turning. Alex considered the possibility of someone in K-Unit just waking up from a nightmare.

Then he heard someone grunt.

Curious, Alex strained his ears to listen and only a moment later he heard the irritating and abnormally loud strains of the bed; pressured in the middle of the night. Alex inwardly swore when he realised he couldn't really risk turning around to seeing who the individual was. However, it didn't matter much because only moments later, the man had opened the door to the cabin.

Only once the door shut did Alex dare to sit up on the bed. He wanted to go after the man and as he thought about doing so, he was suddenly aware of how awake he really felt and how he really wanted to speak to _someone_. The 14-year-old had been quiet and awake in the bed for hours.

Seconds after the door closed, Alex softly groaned. He _needed_ to talk to someone, but what if it was Wolf? Wolf did not like Alex at all. What would happen if it was Wolf and Alex turned up besides him in the dark?

_Now that would just be giving the man an excuse_, Alex thought dully as he imagined how Wolf would react. _Only one way to find out._

Without waiting for another second, Alex practically leapt off the bed, glancing around the room pointlessly to see if anyone else woke up.

The three K-Unit soldiers were still asleep. Alex didn't know why he was smirking, maybe it was the adrenaline pulsing in him, but then he opened the cabin door and closed it behind him.

K-Unit were extremely lucky and grateful that their cabin was one of the few that were close to a small lavatory. The lavatory was about 6 minutes away from K-Unit's cabin, so when Alex walked out of the cabin, he saw the solider just a few steps ahead of him. Alex began to walk cautiously and softly towards the man.

But it didn't take long for the solider to notice he was being followed- Alex and the unidentified male were only about halfway from their cabin and the lavatory. Alex admired how instinctive or well taught the man was to have heard him coming behind.

The solider spun around so quickly that Alex, in his own mind frame, was taken completely off balance. As though he had actually slammed into the man Alex abruptly stopped walking in such a way that it looked slightly abnormal. He watched in muted shock as the man's face went from one of furious regard to one a matching expression to Alex's shock.

Alex still wasn't able to identify who the male was but he was sure that it wasn't Snake as he had similar fair hair to Alex's. Whoever the male was in front of Alex didn't reflect a light shade of hair colour in the dim light in which he could see.

The man's mouth had instantaneously opened in silence. It wasn't Wolf- no screaming, and no abrupt hands reaching to strangle his neck proved that. Alex started to relax his composer when the man's face suddenly flashed dangerously.

Alex inwardly held his breath, aware that whoever the man was- was obviously pissed off and he had landed right in the middle of either a minefield or an interrogation.

"Come on," the man grunted abruptly, walking ahead of Alex. Alex could see the change in pace from the way the man was walking.

Since Alex was only 14-years-old and he hadn't sleep well in what felt like years; he blamed the fact that it was too late to be as observant. Wrapped up in his own thoughts, he glanced around the lavatory as the solider and he entered- looking around to see if anybody was inside. There wasn't.

It came as a swift startle when the solider had already washed his face and hands. The man was crossing his arms and leaning on the sink with his glance firm on Alex.

_Eagle._

Alex wasn't sure if he was happy it was Eagle and not the others. Fox was pretty much the most talkative one in the group and Eagle seemed like the most… wildest; like there were no limits but yet Alex struggled to see Eagle as one to party loud and drink and go crazy in that way. Snake was K-Unit's medic and though he's normally quiet, it's obvious that he's still respected and he swears almost as much as Wolf. Wolf hates Alex and has made that obviously clear. Wolf's the leader.

For a long moment Eagle just stared at Alex and Alex just stared at Eagle. Finally, suddenly, Eagle bursted into laughter. The un-expected reaction caused Alex to flinch and eventually couldn't help but smile. The male actually had to wipe _tears_ away from his watery eyes.

He looked at Alex, finally, looking deadly serious before he broke into a grin again that made Alex think he was going to continue laughing. Alex waited silently, slowly his smile fading until suddenly Eagle cleared his throat.

"What do you think you're doing, little Cub?"

Cub; Alex, opened his mouth to reply when he stopped short, un-sure if he should proceed to answer Eagle's question. Eagle didn't seem to care as suddenly, he practically bounced off the sink, and his arms still crossed, he walked over to Alex and said, in a low voice, "You were following me... You're not going to tell anybody you saw me awake tonight, alright? You're gonna tell me what_the fuck_ you saw, _now_, though."

"Uh-" Alex stopped and then suddenly realised why Eagle had demanded such orders. He would've rolled his eyes if he didn't think it'd offend Eagle. He only pieced it all together- the jerk Eagle leapt from the bed, washing his hands and face, the distance in his eyes and the worries about his unit finding out he'd left the cabin late in the night...

But why, Alex wandered, was he so scared of them finding out he had a nightmare? Everybody gets nightmares once in a while, right? Perhaps he doesn't want to be pitied? Looked down on? Alex wasn't sure whether he doubted the suggestions.

Alex might've solved the 'mystery', if he wasn't caught out of his line of thought. Eagle grabbed Alex's shirt and yanked it up, pulling him closer to him.

The first instinct reaction Alex had was to pull his head away or to punch Eagle, but Eagle and the rest of K-Unit already look at Alex at weak and use every advantage they have to bully him over things. Looking Eagle straight in the eye, he couldn't help his instincts causing him to glare at the man. Eagle was maybe too wrapped in his own thoughts, clouded with accusations and worries to notice the glare that Alex gave him.

"Spill, kid- what did you see?"

"I saw nothing. I wanted to talk to you," Alex responded, he felt like he was speaking in monotone but Eagle seemed to accept the statement.

Eagle let go of Alex and rubbed one side of his face with one hand. "You're a child; you wouldn't understand. B-But... You'll regret it if you tell them about my nightmare, okay?" Eagle suddenly said, looking at Alex, assessing him to see how Alex reacted to hear about Eagle's nightmare.

Still not used to being on SAS camping grounds and haven't been on any assignments for M.I.6 yet, Alex couldn't hide the comprehension and acknowledgement from his face.

He knew full well, and dreaded it, that it's positive that he'll be on one assignment _soon_ after training at the SAS; he needs to search about the Stormbreakers that Mr. Blunt and Mrs. Jones believe are suspicious. He knew he was good at karate- high at the top, learnt various situations with Ian Rider such as snowboarding and knows countless languages fluently. But he hasn't experienced being an actual spy. He may have 'spied' around in the 'Royal and General Bank' but it's not the same, and Alex is still yet to learn how to deal with situations- how to comprehend the actions of spies, no matter how smart, fit, talented and a good liar he was...

Eagle, however, only sighed and closed his eyes, not bothered to capture Alex on his knowledge about him having a nightmare openly. Finally, he opened his eyes and he stared hard at Alex, "What are you going to do?"

Hearing the daring in Eagle's voice, he merely shrugged warily. To this reaction Eagle kneed the sink, and though he didn't react to it, Alex was sure it would've been a painful slash.

"Look, I don't care!" Alex subsequently said, starting to regret following Eagle. He didn't want a fight- he just wanted to talk to someone before the early morning where he'll have to deal with all of K-Unit and _more_ training.

Eagle rolled his eyes, "Okay, you might think of us all as assholes, but… we're just not used to children like you. You don't _belong_ here. I don't know why you're here, and if you want to know something, kid, that's why Wolf's so pissed. So, you better keep your mouth closed or you'll really experience hell here at camp-"

Something flashed in Eagle's eyes but Alex caught it and had to suppress a groan. The look couldn't mean anything good.

Eagle continued talking, "I don't like talking to children, apparently I 'fuck' things up, but I should've known I couldn't knock some sense into you now... Bloody teenagers and they're reckless behaviour-you're going to need some sleep," Eagle continued. "I'll make a deal with you; you shut your mouth and I'll stir shit up with one of the other soldiers in our unit... tomorrow. Or today... You get me?" Eagle didn't wait for Alex to reply, instead just figured Alex would immediately agree, and said, "Now scram, kid."

Alex hesitated, glancing at Eagle, wandering who the soldiers behind their codenames at the SAS camp are. He must've had a really horrible nightmare, Alex considered, for him to be acting the way he was. _Maybe he doesn't normally have nightmares..._

_A/N: This used to be just a one-shot; but it was really long and I wrote it more than a year ago, so I wanted to edit it. And then I wanted to put it into two chapters- so that's what I've done! _


	2. Wait I didn't do it!

_A/N (30th of June 2012): So... I promise this chapter has a bit more 'action' and comedy :) The last chapter; I guess you could call it an 'introduction'._

_Chapter Two; Wait... I didn't do it!_

Eagle had- sadly but expectedly- not slept the rest of the night since he had the conversation with Alex. As more light gathered into the small cabin, Eagle was able to understand what the clock on the other side of the cabin read. The clock was old and an analog clock that was positioned on top of the door in K-Unit's cabin... but after staring at it for so long- Eagle accepted it was a beautifully 'antique' clock.

It took him around 8 minutes to read the time from where he lay in the bed, but, of course, he didn't know that! He gazed, almost boredly, to the clock until the clock flickered one minuter ahead. In 2 more minutes, the sergeant will burst into the room and scream at them to wake up, in not such kind regards.

He glanced over at his roommates, who he could barely see in the dim light. All he knew was that Wolf had turned to face the wall with a blanket wrapped over his head. Eagle could see the position of the man's arm under the blanket; basically pressed somewhere against the man's forehead. Snake was facing the ceiling and Fox was facing was facing the door. Even from where Eagle lay he could see Fox's mouth widely open. Eagle dimly imagined a cartoon version where Fox was drooling.

He looked to the other side and saw Alex's bed. Alex was facing him, his teeth slightly bitting his lower lip- but other than that, the teenager had a more relaxed face than Eagle had ever seen him.

When Alex had gotten into the cabin- a few minutes before Eagle had- he had gotten into his bed slightly more reckless than he was getting out of the cabin before. His mind with spinning with so many thoughts that he couldn't even remember pulling the blanket almost up to his chin. He remembered staring through the dark but his eyes drooped for a few seconds and then he fell asleep. It was a bit of a restless sleep but it was sleep nonetheless and Alex hadn't had much sleep since he had that nightmare of his own from what felt like months ago.

The solider sighed and spun his way out of his blankets and dove onto the floor. He didn't notice the flinch Alex had shook in his bed. His mouth curled inside his mouth slightly then he rolled over so that he faced the wall. His lips un-tightened and his face went peaceful again.

Eagle stood up without glancing at any of his unit members and made his way towards the drawer next to the bed he knew was Snake's. Opening the drawer turned out harder than Eagle had expected as it creaked.

Snake's body was diagonal on the bed and his arms were wrapped around his pillow, his head was nearly falling from his pillow from the top as his head almost reached the corner of the drawer. Although Snake's head was close to the drawer, his body was still facing the ceiling. Eagle decided that he un-consciously was aware of what Eagle was about to do and so positioned himself in that way to frustrate Eagle more!

Finally, Eagle opened the drawer fully and gaped at the sight. Okay, so it was pretty normal for the male to have a few socks, but one of them was actually _clear_ _white_. _How do the fuck does Snake have a clean sock?_ Eagle spluttered. _I know that the SAS do clean our clothing but… they never come back quite the same..._

Shaking his head in utter amazement- or confusion, he wasn't completely sure which one he felt at 5:28 in the morning- he grabbed the yellow sock in the drawer. It's Snake's favourite and K-Unit understood why; it's a more comfortable fabric than all his other socks. This was a sock you wouldn't wear on training courses but even though Snake doesn't wear it during his training, there's still a small cut on the side of the sock.

Nobody really knows why Snake is paranoid about the sock besides the fact that it'd make his feet warm.

_Maybe Snake likes to wear the yellow sock because the bright colour makes him feel more 'positive'_, Eagle pondered. _I mean, you don't see many warm and 'positive' colours at the SAS camp._

A bed around him creaked. His first instinct reaction was to snap his head to Snake, heart beating furiously. Snake's only movement was to move his arm from on top of the pillow a little closer to his head. Seconds later, (Eagle still a little freaked out) he had second thoughts on Wolf. _What if Wolf was awake; what would Wolf say if he saw me going through Snake's socks? I can't tell him why!_

But Wolf was still asleep in his bunk when Eagle glanced at him.

Feeling frustrated again, Eagle inwardly rolled his eyes and decided to ignore any of paranoia. As he closed the drawer, smirking in pride, he finally noticed Alex sitting on his bunk, with his feet touching the floor and his arms spread out besides him almost as though they were holding him up. The kid was awake and was staring at him contently, despite the fact that his eyes showed the drowsiness from just waking up.

Eagle didn't jump but Alex saw the jump in his eyes and the reaction on the features on his face.

"Fuck, Cub, why didn't you-," Eagle stopped himself, shaking his, softly mumbling to himself.

_It's too early_, Eagle decided. _It's too early to steal brightly coloured socks, to be daydreaming and to be awake- overall! I'm losing my sanity..._

Eagle just managed to drop the yellow sock in the back of his own drawer when he noticed the time. He knew that it was highly likely that Snake would realise his socks missing when he wakes up and when that happens, Eagle didn't doubt that he'd search everywhere- and that included his unit's individual areas. As quiet and collected as the man was, Eagle knew his angry side and for the several time that morning, he wandered why he was doing this.

He knew the time, knew the Sergeant never missed a minute on arriving at K-Unit's door every morning to wake them up. And the time he knew- mean't he had seconds to react.

The fourteen year old blond was watching Eagle very closely and with annoyingly amusement; when he heard the footsteps. Alex basically dropped himself back down on the bed and in a fluid motion he yanked the blankets above his head. Alex gritted his teeth when his hair got tangled from the movement under the covers. He pushed his head out of the blankets, so he could see the cabin.

It was hard to mistake the Sergeant's swift walking in the silence of the early morning.

The solider didn't hear the footsteps come any closer, as he was lost in his own mind frame; frantic. Alex heard a soft bang, and he had to suppress laughter when he heard Eagle's swearing from under the covers in his own bed.

His swearing cut off- as though someone had actually winded the solider in the middle of his speech- and the door opened. The Sergeant's yelling cut through the stillness in K-Unit's cabin.

Alex thought there was a pause- not a pause in the Sergeant's actually screaming, but, there was a pause in _atmosphere_. Alex felt his unit's snap into reality; Snake's arm moved from under his pillow sharply and there was a soft grunt from Wolf's bed that was almost inaudible but Alex managed to catch it anyway.

Fox's hand reached up to his face and scratched at some area at the side of his nose before deciding that he got rid of the itch and let his arm drop right besides his face.

Eagle and Alex didn't dare to move and they were half stunned at the job that Eagle had just pulled, and escaped from the Sergeant. Alex wandered what would have happened if the Sergeant found Eagle kneeling at Snake's bed, holding his yellow socks. Alex wasn't sure he was happy or not that he didn't get to see what would have happened.

Wolf had been the first to fully awake. The Sergeant paused in his 'wake up' call at the exact moment that Wolf groaned. _Growled_, Alex thought. Thinking about what Eagle was going to do to his unit, he bit his lip so he won't laugh.

"Wolf!" The Sergeant barked.

Wolf opened his eyes, quicker than normal but continued to see dark as he was still covered by the blanket. He did, though, dimly see his elbow.

Another 'growl' was trailing up his throat when his name was being called by the Sergeant. Still foggy from waking up, he wasn't aware of who exactly was calling his name, but he was able to connect that it was someone high in authority and they had used his codename. He shot out of his position, just officially accepting that he couldn't sleep anymore and that he was the unit's _leader..._ which eventually reminded him of where he was and who was in the cabin.

Alex made a faint noise; he considered to be a grunt, to let the Sergeant know that he too had waken up. The sound could have easily been mistaken as Alex clearing his throat, but nobody in the room had bothered to comment on it.

Everything went mental; having waking up most members in the room fully and un-willingly- after Wolf sat up straight, he yelped with an abrupt bang in the background of his swearing. Snake, with his eyes closed and eyebrows furrowed, deliberately spun out of his bed and then lept to his feet. The unit's medic's glance instantly went to the unit's leader who was sitting upright in his bed, the blankets slid down his face automatically. His hands clenched his face.

"For goodness sake, Solider!" The Sergeant roared. His gaze was on Wolf and Snake for a moment before he swiftly started walking towards Fox's bunk.

Fox was awake- they work in the SAS; at the softest sounds the soldiers were trained to wake up immediately. They were supposed to, anyways. It was rare that some soldiers didn't, however it was commonly known. It just so happened that Eagle was a deep sleeper which was why nobody was surprised to see that he hadn't moved.

"Right," Wolf muttered, slowly taking his hand away from his face. When he had gotten up, he had jabbed his elbow at his nose. It still wasn't clear how the event happened, but Wolf was grumpy in the mornings after waking up and didn't mind not knowing the seemingly 'un-necessary'.

The dark-haired man silently checked his nose and concluded that he didn't hurt or break or bruise it. He regretted swearing in front of the Sergeant but there was nothing he could do now. He couldn't, however, cover up the fact that he also banged his knee against the wall. Suppressing the urge to grumble for a few hours, he reflected on how loud the hit was.

As Snake had quietly walked over to Wolf to check his nose himself, Wolf shook his head, which was, pointedly ignored by Snake's stare. Snake didn't like mornings either and it was clear in his expression that Wolf should just let him do his job and they'll survive the rest of the morning.

Meanwhile, Fox hesitated, but quickly sat upright at the same moment Snake checked Wolf's nose and Alex sat up in his bed. As the teenager did so, the blankets yanked roughly at his hair and, strangely, even his eyes. Rapidly, he yanked the blankets off him and rubbed his eyes.

Fox was aware of the Sergeant's presence getting closer and inwardly sighed, realising he couldn't go back to sleep again. He had to repeat to himself in his head, that yes- it was the right decision to wake up. And yes, it was the right decision to sit upwards, before the Sergeant would force him out of the bed by his ear.

The Sergeant would've rolled his eyes or sighed but he was the Sergeant, he didn't have time to muck around. "I want all of you at the mess hall in 5 minutes. You understand otherwise-," The Sergeant suddenly pointed at Eagle was half-heartedly still trying to pretend to sleep, and said, "somebody better wake that soilder _immediately_, or he'll be the case of your _fucked up_ day._ Got it_?"

Everybody in the room nodded, Alex a little reluctantly at first, and was aware that the Sergeant was then quickly scanning the room, to see how clean it was, before he looked at Wolf and snapped, "Dismissed."

Alex's head's jerked in the direction of Wolf once the Sergeant left the cabin. Wolf was glaring at Snake, who slapped him behind the head. The leader turned to Snake, his eyes showing shock, but he looked murderous.

"Calm yourself," Snake consequently muttered.

Said man started walking towards his bunk again, which was right next to Wolf. The unit's leader looked ready to lung himself at Snake, but he thought better of it. His right eye twitched slightly but then he rolled out of bed. He didn't notice the look Fox held on his face, clearing telling him 'it wasn't worth attacking Snake', but it didn't matter anymore.

Fox sighed as he looked at Eagle, still in his bunk pretending to sleep, and knew, with apprehensive feeling that he'd be the one to wake up the solider. The problem wasn't the part of actually waking him up, but every solider has their own things to do, in around 4 minutes time or they'd be screwed. They didn't need to be late for the mess hall...

Nobody was aware of why the unit was so 'clumsy' this morning- normally Wolf wakes up first, no drama and then wakes up Fox. Snake normally wakes up and somebody deals with Eagle. Alex usually wakes up on his own, but there was one morning when Snake had woken him up. It wasn't too embarrassing as Eagle was still asleep, and the unit had just accepted that Alex was still a teenager.

Surprised was an understatement when they learnt that Alex woke up on his own, so early in the morning with no complaints. In fact, Alex basically never complained. He found no point for it in the SAS camp. It amused him how much it confused his unit.

"Eagle!" Fox yelled.

Curious to see Eagle's reaction, Alex glanced at the man's bunk.

Quickly thinking, Eagle remembered that he's a deep sleeper. Yelling at him, doesn't always help.

The man turned his body, facing the wall, making sure to make the movement harsh so it seemed that Fox disturbed him unconsciously. Alex smirked at the man's thoughts.

"For fuck's sake," Wolf growled. The solider just finished getting changed into his proper uniform. Snake was half way ready and Alex was still sitting upright in his bed, gazing at everybody. "You going to stare at him all day or would you just kick him now? You need to be ready in 4 minutes!"

Fox rolled his eyes at his unit leader, suppressing the urge to show him his middle finger and bottled up all his anger… on the sleeping solider in front of him. Fox grabbed Eagle's shoulders and yanked to turn him around. At first, Alex saw Eagle pull but then let Fox turn him around, in the process wrapping the blankets around Eagle, which Fox just knew would screw up.

Fox imagined Eagle trying to get out of the mess and then trip to the floor. Wolf wouldn't appreciate that, but even Fox thought that'd be funny.

"Eagle!" Fox snapped again. Eagle un-willingly scrunched up his nose.

Fox took in a deep breath, grinning like a manic when he thought of some brilliant plan. He'd need to be quick… He looked up, firstly noticing Alex and frowned, "Hey, Cub, you need to change! _Now_!"

Alex blinked, _shit_. He stood up quickly and went around his bunk to collect his proper SAS uniform.

Fox smirked again, looking at Eagle. He flexed his arm and then slapped Eagle, twice, as hard as Fox could, on both of Eagle's face. Fox couldn't help it and bursted into laughter, as Eagle's cheeks went pink and his scrunched up eyes snapped open. "FUCK!" He exclaimed.

Fox shrugged, "good morning, Eagle."

"You stupid fu-"

"Hey!" Fox snarled, still grinning wide. "Language around the kid-"

A look of anger crossed Eagle's face as he lunged for Fox's leg. He succeeded in tripping the man, whose head just missed banging into Snake's knee on the way to the ground. Snake had moved just in time, as he noticed the scene before him. He kicked Fox on the shoulder, "You need to change!"

Eagle showed the middle finger to Fox who rubbed his shoulder. Alex was staring at Eagle in wander, he wasn't usually this 'hyper'. Suddenly, Alex understood why Eagle was acting in such ways. He was going along with his plan- piss off Snake, Fox and Wolf. Alex hid his smile as he finished getting changed.

"Shit!" Someone in the cabin suddenly exclaimed. Everybody but Fox gazed in the direction. "EAGLE! WE HAVE TWO MINUTES FOR YOU GET CHANGED-" Wolf stopped short seeing Fox, on the floor. Everybody, but Fox, saw the crazy look come into Wolf's eyes before he walked quickly to Fox and yanked him up by the shirt.

Behind Fox, Snake sighed and moved carefully around the scene. He and Wolf were now the only ones who were fully changed and ready. Alex was nearly finished, but couldn't help watching the scene in front of him. To him, it was amazing in his own achievement, that he hadn't fallen to the ground in laughter. This was the most 'action' he's unit ever had in the mornings. It's normally always so dull and routine-ish.

Wolf let go of Fox's shirt and continued to yell, commanding them to change _immediately_. He turned to Eagle who was suddenly still trapped in his blankets. His forehead creased, and Wolf's shoulder's dropped in irritation. He picked up his shoulders again and tried to help Eagle un-wrap the blankets around him.

The process only irritated Wolf more as he was right at the end of the bed and Eagle had started kicking his legs in attempt to un-wrap the blankets. Wolf had just opened his mouth to tell Eagle to stop moving when suddenly Eagle's leg kicked out and hit Wolf- hard- in the gut.

Wolf dropped to the heels of his feet, hunched over and holding his stomach. He was quiet, eyebrows furrowed as he tried to get through the pain quickly.

For a second, everybody in the room went silent, staring at Wolf... Well, Alex actually took the moment to finish getting ready. Snake went over to the man and asked some questions, mostly to which Wolf couldn't answer- half winded and half in throbbing pain in his stomach.

Fox silently stood up, hoping to get out of the mute tense atmosphere and went to get changed into his proper SAS outfit. Eagle, finally got off the bed and then noticed Snake next to Wolf. Frowning, Eagle- stupidly- asked what had happened. Wolf looked up sharply and glared at the man. This silent communication sunk into Eagle's head who inhaled sharply through his teeth when he realised what he did.

Not realising what has just taken place between Eagle and Wolf, Alex glanced at the clock and said- "Uh, guys- we're late."


End file.
